


【GGAD】Entangled (教宗与新皇AU)

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 离别之后，战争之前





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项  
> *皇帝/格林德沃，教宗/邓布利多  
> *教宗AU灵感来自裘花《年轻的教宗》，但人设及内容毫不相关  
> *小说幻想请勿代入现实，如感不适请及时退出  
> *非素食，本章户外，非插入性行为，请谨慎考虑是否食用  
> *皇帝因人设原因设定为德国。所有礼仪，官职等硬核设定均为胡编乱造，因为没有查到这方面的详细说明，如果有了解的小可爱欢迎指正

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离别之后，战争之前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：
> 
> *可能引起不适，不看不影响阅读。
> 
> 这篇的脑洞来自一些欧美的社会新闻，宏观来说有可能政治不正确。
> 
> 欧洲背景下的架空世界，长久以来的封建帝制受到民权意识的强烈冲击，不过仍然有极个别国家由于各种原因保留了皇帝，或是君主立宪制。
> 
> 邓布利多：AD原本所属的国家属于斗争最激烈的一批，其中固然有皇帝贵族腐败的缘由，但帕西瓦尔伯爵一直将自己的领地保护得很好，人们还算能安居乐业。好景不长，致力于平和过渡的伯爵在一次暴动中意外身亡，激愤的人们很快就遗忘了这位还算尽心力但存在感不高的伯爵，AD妈妈也被从城堡中赶出，为养活还是婴儿的AD辛苦劳作，很早就去世了。孤儿AD被附近戈德里克山谷小镇教堂的玛丽修女收养。
> 
> 格林德沃：皇帝家亲戚的小孩，因为权利碾压和自己个性张扬等原因被送出皇宫，在姑妈家遇到AD，天生带着权贵思想的人。
> 
> 这是多年之后两人的第一次见面，此时AD为了实现和平目标选择成为教宗，GG刚解决国内动荡尚未开始征战。

1.

“阿不思·邓布利多是天主教会有史以来最年轻的教宗。他美丽，温柔，善良，并且非常关心那些生活艰难的平民，这对于一个旧贵族出身的人来说十分难得。在这个除旧迎新的特殊时代，我们相信伟大的庇护十三世教宗邓布利多将带领我们以一种更平和的方式走向新的道路。”

格林德沃攥紧了手中这张刚刚截获的，由“教会之心”梵蒂冈发出的信件。没有署名，收信人只是大洋彼岸的一户普通家庭，它也许来自一位美国的普通主教。

但就是这张薄薄的纸让强势的新王勾起的嘴角都不住微微颤抖。他用指尖轻轻地摩挲着信纸上写着那个名字的地方，唤来部下：“文达，准备一下，去梵蒂冈。”

 

2.

虽然总是被称为年轻的教宗，但邓布利多知道自己已经不再年轻了。

曾经那些甜蜜的疯狂，亦或是剜心剔骨般的伤痛，对已年过不惑的他而言早已有些褪色——每每想起来就像看着自己年少的学生们一样。

说到学生们，其实邓布利多的教宗之位来得并不容易。那个夏天曾让他陷入深深的绝望，他将自己终日锁在房里不敢讲一句话，害怕别人询问玛丽修女，盖勒特，甚至是他自己。即使修女从未责怪过他，但他很清楚，如果不是自己她当然不会过早地离开人世。

这种状态一直持续到玛丽修女的葬礼后，他一向强势过人老师听闻消息立刻就赶了过来，亲自拿斧头劈开了他的房门，强行将他带离戈德里克山谷，来到了整个教会的权力中心梵蒂冈。现在再想起这段情景阿不思总是忍俊不禁，想象那个总是严肃正经的老师穿着神圣又斯文的主教长袍却拿着大斧子劈门，估计在场的人都要怀疑自己产生幻觉了。当然，他也清楚的记得当时自己在墙角蜷成一团，在一声声巨响和震动中放声哭泣，直到房门破开，老师带着阳光一起映在了他满是脏污的脸上。

而后，阿不思央请老师为他谋求一份在教会学校教书的职位，梵蒂冈是一个十分精致华美的城市，担得起他对这块圣地所有的幻想，但他也清楚地感受到这些美好之下的暗流涌动。他从不执着于此，已经升任圣职长的老师被他气得连连摇头。

小小的少年们成了他的快乐源泉。虽然在梵蒂冈念书的孩子常常也不简单，但对于幼小的年龄，不管是平民小孩的恭恭敬敬或是义愤填膺，也不管是红衣主教家孩童的高贵自持或是不可一世，阿不思总觉得十分鲜活可爱。他们吵着闹着，一刻也不让人安生，不过阿不思总能把这些孩子领上更美好的道路。

当然他也应该暗自窃喜主教们是如此地忙碌，以至于完全抽不出空来关心孩子，不然某些老头怕不是会因此狠狠地打破他的脑袋。

极少的时候他也会想到盖勒特，那个从权力漩涡中心意外来到他身边的年轻恋人，曾经也是生活在这样的环境中吧？也许还会更黑暗。无论如何对于那么小的孩子来说宫廷绝不是一个好地方。

就这样，邓布利多在学校里度过了二十余载，敬爱的老师已满头白发，他也从讲师升任了红衣主教并担任一校之长。

昔日的孩子们渐渐长大，他执教第一届的学生忒休斯甚至已在教会站稳脚跟，风头正盛，就连小他8岁的宝贝弟弟纽特也成功毕业，仅管过程有点曲折。纽特是个聪明又热爱大自然的孩子，他不适合从事神职工作，邓布利多鼓励他走出去，走出梵蒂冈，外面的世界会有他喜爱的一切。再次非常幸运的，斯卡曼德主教没有记恨他教唆小儿子的“罪行“，也许忒休斯的年轻有为已经让他满足，又或是对自己小儿子的与众不同早有预感。

之后的之后，在一个寒冷的冬天，年迈的老师病入膏肓，他苍老的大手颤抖着将邓布利多的双手紧紧包裹，盯着他的脸庞但又像是透过他看着什么人似的，嘴里不住低喃：

“玛丽一直坚信你是个特别的孩子，说你的心思就像圣人一样…我开始不相信，现在我知道了，她是对的。但是…但是这又有什么用呢…你的智慧比钻石还要透彻，你的内心比黄金还要耀眼…但这都是无用的，你不能帮助自己，不能帮助教会…也不能帮助任何人……无助的人…愚昧的人…贪婪的人…”

“不，我可以“他听见自己用颤抖的声音说道，”我当然可以。“

圣职长是在微笑之中去世的，阿不思在他的怀里擦干了泪水。

 

3.

四十出头的年纪对一个教宗来说还是过分年轻了，但没有任何人敢小看这位庇护十三世教皇陛下，那些被他纯洁又迷人的脸庞迷惑了的老糊涂已经不是在乡下种地就是去格林兰呼吸零下几十度的空气了，下场最好的也还在大西洋那头的某个暴发户国家为案子忙得焦头烂额呢。

但要是说有谁能和伟大的庇护十三世相提并论，也不是没有，比如德意志帝国的那个新国王。

即使是梵蒂冈的重重外围也阻挡不住格林德沃陛下一条接一条的劲爆消息：这位德意志王国的新任陛下，在前国王惨遭不明刺杀，各方权力争斗，国家风雨飘摇之际横空出世，以远房表亲之子的边缘身份意外获取了几乎绝对的支持，成功登上帝位，不少人为他大跌眼镜。

只可惜格林德沃陛下拒绝了梵蒂冈的示好，他完全不屑于这些在他看来只是尸位素餐之流的教会，并在登基大典上自己为自己带上了王冠。贵族们对此见怪不怪，格林德沃向来眼高于顶，他又怎么会让一个别国的，莫名其妙的人来为他加冕呢？

教廷上层对他的公然抵触又是愤怒又是恐惧，而好事之徒在角落里为不能看到一出好戏而微微叹息。

 

4.

现在他们的愿望实现了。“黑魔王“带着护卫军直接驻扎在了梵蒂冈城外，那些唯恐天下不乱的人被吓破了胆，恐惧的阴云笼罩在人们的心头，主教们竭力维持着表面的镇静。

格林德沃这个疯子他想要干什么？难道还想攻打梵蒂冈不成？

尽管谁都知道这个可能荒谬无比，但高悬着的心怎么都放不下了，毕竟曾经被“黑魔王”亲自带着人堵在家门口的前辈们都没能留下全尸。

好在对方也没有玩弄他们的心思，没一会儿就派人递送了拜帖：他请求伟大的天主教教宗能帮他补上残缺的礼仪，并希望与之友好地交流，共同度过“完美的一天”。

…谁信他的鬼话。

 

5.

即使没有人相信他在拜帖里那些假惺惺的言辞，但一位强权国王的请求不可忽视，何况他还带上军队做足了架势，仿佛再向天下昭告他的势在必得。

梵蒂冈没有拒绝的余地，大革命之后不仅是旧贵族势力，梵蒂冈的权利也随着门阀从台前转到幕后，实力大不如从前。即使邓布利多这几年都在着手改变教会的方向，以求得到更广大的平民的支持，但这种事情更需要时间的累积。要是这时格林德沃不顾一切地攻进来，怕是还没等援军动作起来，整个梵蒂冈都就已经倾覆在对方的铁蹄之下了。

邓布利多只能同意对方的要求。得到首肯的格林德沃也十分给面子，他的随行人员名单十分精简：实权女大公文达·罗塞尔，国务卿阿伯纳西及内务女官奎尼·戈德斯坦恩，除此之外一个护卫都没有，十足的有恃无恐。

只是事情的发展实在太快，就算是邓布利多也不能在这么短的时间里操持起一场足够盛大的加冕典礼，他只好退而求其次，将这场仪式控制成“小型的”“私密的”，让好奇者求而不得，也不算太丢脸面。

他还将仪式安排在他曾为主教们宣讲的小教堂，而不是举世瞩目的圣彼得大教堂——也许还能避免可能发生的意外，他可不认为锋芒毕露的格林德沃陛下大老远跑来只是为了单纯地看一眼自己的老情人。

嗯…老情人。格林德沃会这样看待自己吗？

还是说他从头到尾都没有把自己看作一个“情人”？

 

邓布利多看着对面的人。

他忍不住凝视着格林德沃异色的双眸，试图从中看出点什么来。在格林德沃离开之后，他有太多的时间细细回味他们的故事。时间为他麻痹了伤口，也给了他正视一切的勇气，他这才发现当他满满沉醉于狂热的爱恋时，他更为年幼的恋人却似乎有一些自己的想法......

头顶上洒下的阳光和厚重的礼服让他有些难受，不过也许让他不自在的真正原因还是不远处的那人。对方此刻正毫不顾忌地散发出强大的气场，四周的红衣主教们在这样的震慑中纷纷低下了高贵的头颅，甚至有两人交叠在身前的手都在微微发颤。而端正立在他面前的格林德沃微抬起下巴，目光将他牢牢锁定，神色不明。

他有意回避这过于强烈的视线，但却又控制不住地想要看看他，这个给他带来最美好和最痛苦记忆的男人...已经多少年没有见过他了？二十年？还是三十年？自那两个月的疯狂与旖旎之后他们就像梦中人一般再也没有了交集，虽然经常能听闻他那些震惊世界的消息，但邓布利多感觉就像在听书中的故事一样，怎么都无法把那个善于蛊惑人心的格林德沃陛下和自己俊美的小恋人盖勒特联系起来，即使在他今天为了对方的登基典礼换上华美的礼服时依然有点恍惚。

他曾经毫不质疑恋人的情感，但这份信任一旦出现缺口，没人能忍住去怀疑自己是否满盘皆输。

那么现在这双仿佛要将他吞吃的眼睛呢？

是否还能透出一点那盛夏阳光照耀时的青涩爱恋？

 

6.

格林德沃看着他的阿尔。

圣位上的身影和他记忆里那个面容精致，灿若玫瑰的少年神父相去甚远，曾经耀眼的红发褪为了更为内敛的褐色，曾经的顾盼风姿化作了如今深邃的温柔，不过那当然是他的阿尔。

他的，阿尔。

当他得知他向来不屑一顾的梵蒂冈教廷目前那位神秘的主人，庇护十三世陛下的名字竟叫阿不思·邓布利多之后，多年前埋下的种子突然迸发。他即刻收拾行装带上亲卫就直冲梵蒂冈而去，在路上匆匆制定一套简单又迅速的方法以求与对方相见，即使这个方法在世人的眼中疯狂透了。

而他实在是不想承认当下这有些挫败的感觉。他甜美的恋人褪去了对他深深的迷恋，穿着白色与金色交织的华美礼服高高端坐在圣位之上，众星拱月般被簇拥着抬入教堂大殿，接受人们的景仰与朝拜，有关他格林德沃的一切瞬间黯然失色。 

更何况对方还统领着一个古老庞大，仿佛沉睡的深渊巨龙似的教廷，即使强势如格林德沃也不再能一手掌控情节的发展。

阳光透过屋顶上透明的玻璃洒下，笼罩在年轻的教皇身上，华丽而繁复的礼服也因此熠熠生辉，格林德沃不太能看清对方的表情，但他知道对方也是在注视着自己的，因为那克制的目光终究夹杂着一丝酸楚。

噢，他的阿尔。

格林德沃不等对方开口，抢先一步走上前去。果然，走近一些就能看清阿尔那张圣洁迷人的脸庞了，他当然不再拥有早年的青春，但岁月的痕迹更为他平添了几分风韵，连璀璨的阳光都为为他停留，不住地轻吻着他颤颤巍巍的睫毛。格林德沃凝视着让他魂牵梦绕的恋人，在台阶之下缓缓地单膝跪地。

“My holy father.”

他将右手伸入对方衣裙的重重下摆，轻柔又不可抗拒地握住足底并将其托出，鲜红光亮的平底鞋从洁白的蕾丝中慢慢显现，就像一朵盛放在Arabot的玫瑰。

隔着轻薄细腻的小羊皮，格林德沃手中柔软的玫瑰还透着些许的温热，他不禁将其托到自己身前，又伸出左手握住被白色丝袜包裹的精巧脚踝，双手一齐捧起，俯下头轻轻地吻上了去。

 

7

邓布利多感觉自己的脚被对方炽热的手掌牢牢包裹，略高的温度让他反射性地想要将其抽回，但却没有挣动，只能任由这高温沁透足底，顺着小腿一路燃遍全身。

但明显对方想要的不止如此，当格林德沃的呼吸穿透丝袜抚上他的脚背时，邓布利多蓦地攥紧了斗篷掩盖之下的手掌，他死死地压制住身体的震颤，竭力维持表面的祥和，却惊恐地发现自己正贪恋着对方的温度与掌控。

谢天谢地，虽然时间似乎长了些，国王陛下还是暂时退开了。虽然他过于贴心地亲手将手中的温软放回，还仔细抚平了裙摆蕾丝的褶皱。

邓布利多有些恍惚地按计划执掌着对方毫无意义地第二次登基仪式，直到捧起了王冠才注意到对方那顶总是闪耀着金子般光彩的头发不知为何过早地褪为了银白，被巧手的侍从梳了个时下最流行的款式束在脑后。

一把年纪了还是这么臭美。

邓布利多想起了当年那个突然造访小山谷的贵族少年，和现在一样的嚣张跋扈，不可一世。每天都要仔细搭配一套精致华丽的衣裤，打理好耀眼的金发，矜持地抹上一些香水，被他软软地抱在怀里时才能嗅到一丝蹊跷。

要是让人知道“黑魔王”陛下还抹香水会怎么样？邓布利多戏谑地想。他捧着王冠缓缓为对方戴好，像是在回忆曾经的故事，又像是在祭奠逝去的梦。

他可真适合王冠，邓布利多不禁赞叹，不同于其他国王更偏好穿着红色的华服举行重要仪式，格林德沃今天依然穿了一身标志性的黑，宽大的黑袍将他整个人都牢牢覆盖，只有从前方的一点缝隙中才能窥探到他里面的穿着，似乎是紧身的马甲长裤，以及长至膝盖的光亮军靴。

仪式有惊无险地完成，看着对方转过身去接受众人的朝拜，邓布利多缓缓呼出一口气，想着这场闹剧总算是结束了。盖尔这些年过得似乎还不错，曾经伟大的理想也提上了日程，困扰自己多年的心事也就可以放下了，曾经的种种痴迷也好伤害也好就让它们随着时间消散吧。

“阿不思，带我逛逛教廷美丽的花园吧。”

新皇披着夜色的披风，带着华丽的王冠，冲他露出一个迷人的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离别之后，战争之前

8

没人想穿着厚重的教皇的礼服逛花园，邓布利多稍作说明后起身走向更衣室，留下格林德沃独自接受众人的庆贺。

他抬起手将权戒一个个摘下放在托盘里，又忍不住看着余下的红色丝绒手套出了神。

邓布利多恍惚还能想起这只手曾和格林德沃十指交缠，在山野中，在谷地里，掌心相对，笑语欢声，没有什么能把他们分开。但现在这细腻却非人的丝绒已经成了他的第二层肌肤，其上还缀满了炫目而沉重的枷锁。

想到这里他又不禁轻笑，格林德沃出现之前他可从不会想这么多，他从不怀疑自己的选择，选择成为教宗面对一切，随着时间的流逝他更是看得清楚：他不能消除黑暗，权力永远不会停止腐败，人民永远不能消除愚昧，但他也许能扩大光明，在光明的笼罩下黑暗也会退缩。

这是他的毕生所愿，而他自身的情感早已被锁在最深处的柜子里，扔在无人问津的角落。

邓布利多一直认为自己早已将它摒弃，但现在看来更有可能是在刻意回避。不想，不闻，也就不会沉迷其中。只是一旦摘去这层蒙眼布，该有的从未减少。

缓缓取下手套，又在侍从的帮助下摘掉冠冕，脱下了繁复厚重的外袍，这仿佛卸下战甲一样的轻松感让他忍不住伸展身体呼吸了一口新鲜的空气。他靠在扶手椅上，挥挥手让侍从离开。

莫约一刻钟，邓布利多不情不愿地动了，没办法，外面的大麻烦还等着他呢。

他费劲将自己从蕾丝裙里解脱出来，沉默地脱下外表简单但颜色鲜红夺目的平底鞋，以及在衬托下显得格外洁白的丝袜。他知道现在许多地方丝袜已经成为了女人的特供品，他有时也会觉得别扭，不过格林德沃大概不会奇怪吧？毕竟皇家遵循的传统礼仪也不少。

雪白丝绸衬衣被剥开，划过那人圆润的肩头，突起的蝴蝶骨，紧窄的腰身，饱满的臀部，丰盈的大腿......最后跌落在地，被脚趾轻轻拨开。这是一具十分迷人的成熟男性躯体，但主人丝毫没有注意到自己展露出的惊人诱惑，自顾自地舒展着被桎梏已久的身子，在衣柜里挑选一会儿要与旧情人约会的服装。没人看见随着手臂的拨弄那弹性十足的屁股似乎也在微微颤动。

挑来挑去邓布利多还是换上了他最常穿的白色长衫，不会太拘谨，更不会过于休闲。在按上门把手的那一刻他有些迟疑，但还是无可奈何地按了下去。

 

9

格林德沃再见到邓布利多时众人已经散去，只有一些随身的侍从远远地侍立着。

他看着身着白袍的圣人，褐色的柔软发丝被规整地疏齐，使本应高不可攀的人染上了玫瑰的芬芳；雪白的长袍没有一丝褶皱，但恰到好处地勾勒出了对方成熟丰满的身躯，举手投足之间还能隐约透过小斗篷看到突起的肩胛，那是像天鹅一般的弧度，有着说不出的高洁与性感。

等着对方走近了，他俯身捻起邓布利多有些苍白的手指，在手背上落下轻轻一吻，又忍不住握紧了用自己的唇摩挲着。掌心中的柔软是他多年前的糖果，他多么渴望再次占有，再拿到无人看见的地方仔细品尝那甜美的味道。

特别是当他明白这再也不可能时，便更不愿意松手了。

见他迟迟不愿放开，邓布利多抿着嘴巴用了点力将手指抽回。

“陛下，这不合礼仪。”

他轻轻为对方解释，转头避开格林德沃的眼神，接着一边走一边仔细介绍着那些烂熟于心地景色，喷泉，长阶，篮球场，嵌在外墙的圣母雕像...教廷花园他实在是太熟悉了，就算是闭着眼睛都能带着身后那人四处打转。他尽量忽视对方过于强烈地存在感，而刚才的瞬间他又回想起了教堂内的那一幕，对方将灼热的呼吸隔着丝袜喷洒在他敏感的脚背上，他努力甩掉这让人战栗不已的触感。

“阿尔，这些年你想过我吗？”

他听到身后的人低声问，身子猛地一顿，放在身前的手也不自觉地握紧。

暗暗顺了顺呼吸，邓布利多抿着嘴巴微笑回头，眨眨眼睛看着那人：

“当然了，你是那么地耀眼，盖勒特。”

“那你为什么不来找我？你知道我在哪里的，不是吗？”

邓布利多脑海里闪过那些念头，或是自己的畏缩不前，或是教会的繁杂事务，又或是对方过于显赫的身份，但千言万语送到嘴边却怎么也说不出来，他只能颤抖地垂下眼帘，指尖不自知地捏着一小块衣料。

“那你想过要来找我吗？”对方又追问到。

邓布利多嘴唇张张合合，最终只轻声反问：“你呢？你找过我吗？”

“……”格林德沃沉默了一会儿，“我只是想拿到最好的礼物送给你。”

最好的礼物？邓布利多想到了他们少年时青涩的理想，盖勒特是想带着他们理想中的世界来找他吗？真是十分美妙的托词啊，邓布利多仿佛又看到了那个矜贵又嘴硬的小爱人，被他抓到小辫子时总能从独特的角度为自己辩解，一分倔强带着三分的撒娇，他也很愿意顺着对方这些可爱的小脾性，但又忍不住逗逗他：”你就不怕等你回来的时候我和别人跑了……嗯，不过我觉得现在这样也……“不错。

话还没说完，邓布利多一阵天旋地转，被对方一手搂住腰肢狠狠地塞进了身旁的墙壁折角里，一只腿也趁机抵在了他的大腿之间不让其并拢，他难受地推拒着想要摆脱桎梏，但没成功。格林德沃将他刀削般锋利的面孔埋在邓布利多的颈侧，微凉的皮肤夹着温热的气息让他推拒地往后缩。

”别动。“格林德沃隔着长袍轻轻拍了下他的屁股，”阿尔...我好想你……“

碍事的长袍下摆被撩开，邓布利多光裸的大腿软软地贴在对方的皮质长裤上，实在有些不舒服，他不适地扭了扭，又在对方紧紧的拥抱中不住放软了身子，扶住格林德沃的肩头轻轻贴上去。

”我也想你，盖尔。“

他感觉格林德沃将他抱地更紧了，拥住他的双臂甚至有些颤动，就像是在攥紧失而复得的宝物一般。阿不思将手臂滑入斗篷下拥住对方宽厚的背脊，轻轻安抚着。

”好啦好啦，快放开吧，一会儿该被人看见了。“

但格林德沃没有动弹，只是挥一挥手，阿不思眼尖地看见远处的文达公爵开始向自己的部下解释着什么，阿伯纳西和奎尼则一人一方劝离过往的行人。阿不思有些气恼地扯了扯对方的大斗蓬。

”阿尔…我的阿尔……“

格林德沃将阿不思笔挺的领子稍稍解开，却又不将其全部脱下，只让自己的唇齿能啮咬到那敏感的脖根就转移阵地，肆意地揉捏着对方丰盈的臀部和腿根，让这些最敏感私密的部位在自己的大腿上摩擦，满意地感受着手中的躯体为他沉迷与颤栗。

阿不思咬住下唇不愿发出声音，但抑制不住的轻哼还是在他的抽吸之间点点泄出。

他跟着对方的动作轻轻扭动，细腻的肌肤被格林德沃有些粗暴地享用着，对方甚至连皮革手套都没有摘除。但就是这样的爱抚让他的身子像着了火一般炽热，他难耐地用私处在皇帝结实的大腿上蹭动，在光亮的皮革上留下了块块湿痕，又隔着轻薄的丝绸往对方笔挺的马甲上摩擦他柔软的乳房。身体淫乱地动作着，但羞耻感一点也未减少，阿不思将脸深深地埋进对方的肩窝，闭着眼睛不愿抬起。

格林德沃抚着阿不思即使在纵情时也挺得笔直的背脊，从上到下，从弓起的颈骨到臀缝的深处，来回地划动，尽管隔着手套不能体会那细腻的手感，但结实的肉感和突起的骨骼足以让他愉悦，他忍不住伸出舌头重重地舔了一口身下人已经沁出汗水的肩窝，享受对方触电般的颤抖和带着哭腔的嘤咛。

他忍不住将手插进阿不思的腿根，恶劣地蹭了一把敏感的会阴，这下阿不思是真的弹起来了，多年禁欲的神职者哪里能经受住这般刺激，但反抗立马就被强势的帝王狠狠压下，只能被迫接受着他的亵玩。格林德沃细细地在此处摩挲了许久，直到阿不思可怜地窝在他怀里不住地打颤才轻轻移开手指，托起了笔直秀气的前端。

阿不思伸出有些无力地双手握住对方坚硬的手腕。

“盖尔，快停下吧....这不合适。”

“阿尔，你刚才就指责我的行为不合规矩。”皮革手套的缝合处总是过于坚硬，阿不思感受到对方两指轻轻捻住他的阴茎从根部滑到顶端，他的全身心也随着那指尖勾动，当对方轻轻点在端口若即若离时仿佛神魂都忍不住随之而去。

“现在又说这不合适。”

阿不思已经无法考虑许多了，在对方似乎就要离去之时微微挺动了身子不忍分开，不料格林德沃哪有收手的意思，他突然握紧了阿不思的柱身，大力动作着。

“啊...别.......慢一点盖尔....慢一点，求你了...”

“你看，阿尔。”

“呜.......”

“你为什么要说谎呢。”

阿不思咬紧牙关，双手撑在对方胸前想要退开，但格林德沃一只手臂死死地锢住了他的腰肢，他只能被迫夹紧对方的腿，承受着狂风骤雨般的快感。

“你明明也喜欢，不是么？”

见对方脸上一片潮红，原本服帖的褐色发丝缕缕散落，通透的蓝色眼瞳里也泛起湿润，格林德沃心脏一阵收缩，猛地拉开阿不思本就被卡住合不拢的双腿环住自己的腰，死死地将他压在墙上，挺动腰杆让对方的坚硬在自己的腹部摩擦，双手捧起那张圣洁精致却被迫染上了情欲的脸庞深深地吻了下去。

阿不思颤抖着射在了他怀里。

格林德沃用牙齿轻轻地啮咬着对方泛红的耳垂，深情地说：“阿尔，晚上等我。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 离别之后，战争之前

10

格林德沃从窗户翻进来的时候阿不思正在洗澡。

模糊的人影通过玻璃门隐隐约约地透出来，格林德沃饶有趣味地欣赏了一会儿，转头打量起身处的这间起居室。

平心而论，这间小屋子实在是过于窄小。不过四十平方米左右的房间仅仅分割出了一个洗手间，屋子里的陈设也朴实无华，看起来最精致的就是床头悬挂的耶稣雕像了，很难想象这是一位掌握着世俗宗教最高权力者的卧室。更不用提和格林德沃自己位于纽蒙迦德城堡的卧室相比，那是一间有着整面落地窗的大房间，不说极尽奢华，但也按着他的喜好陈列着不少昂贵的物件，而那张足有两米宽的雕花大床更是与面前这张毫无装饰的单人床产生了强烈的对比。

不过据说历代教宗都是居住这个房间，格林德沃略带嫌弃地拂过低矮地床头柜，真是虚伪，维持着简朴的表层，但他们的奢靡谁不清楚呢？还苦了他的阿尔，每天劳心劳力，连张柔软舒适的床都没有。

格林德沃环视一周，百无聊赖地打开几个抽屉，表情越来越严肃：他在房间里完全找不到阿不思的个人物品，就连一颗柠檬雪宝都没有。他还记得十八岁的阿尔是多么钟情这种平价的糖果，被教会收养的孤儿没什么零花钱，而阿尔几乎所有的余钱都换成了这种黄色的小颗粒，每每空闲时扔一颗在嘴里，幸福得眼睛都要眯起来。

他也在阿尔的强烈推荐下尝过一颗，柠檬的酸味和糖的甜味混在一起从舌尖上爆开，薄荷的清凉口感紧随其后，格林德沃对眉头轻皱，看着面前阿尔亮晶晶的眼神，贬低的话语却一句也说不出口，他只能捧住恋人天使般的脸庞深深地吻了上去，让酸甜与清凉在两人的唇齿之间回荡。

他捏了捏口袋里的小硬块，拧开浴室门踏入其中。

“盖勒特，怎么了？”阿不思早就听到了房间里的动静，知道盖勒特已经来了，但他没想到对方直接闯入了浴室，连忙手忙脚乱地拿毛巾遮住自己。

格林德沃像是完全没有看到对方的慌乱，从容不迫地将人从花洒下搂出，一只手剥开包装纸将糖果塞到了阿不思嘴里。

阿不思还没有反应过来，嘴里就漫起了酸酸甜甜的味道，熟悉又陌生，他忍不住使劲吸了两口，眨眨眼睛看着盖勒特。

格林德沃揉了揉他柔软的发丝，转身离开，为他轻轻地带上了浴室门。

 

11

阿不思真的许久没有尝到这味道了。

梵蒂冈不是一个贸易发达的国家，几乎没有商人愿意用他们费心从世界各地挑选的商品到梵蒂冈攫取财富，这在人们眼中似乎是从上帝的口袋中掏钱，可耻的行为。那梵蒂冈的物资匮乏吗？当然不，相反的还十分富裕，曾经的主教们总过着极尽奢侈的生活，但是这些或明或暗的渠道中从不会流传这样平庸的糖果。

阿不思还在学校的时候偶尔还能吃到一些，不拘种类，来自权贵家庭的学生们偶尔会在礼物中放上几颗自己钟爱的糖果，有时会是比利时制作的精美巧克力，也有可能是来自遥远东方古国的桂花糕。极少数的时候他也能在里面翻出几颗柠檬雪宝，平民孩子们用这些少见但并不名贵的小糖果让自己的礼物显得更加丰富。

这样的小惊喜从他踏入教廷的那一刻就荡然无存了，一个无懈可击的主教不应该表露出自己的任何私欲，更不用说成为教宗之后，他小心翼翼地操控着全盘大局，更是免不了利用他人的欲望，又怎会将自己的弱点拱手托出。

他站在温热的水流下仔细品尝这久违的滋味，祈求时间能在这一刻稍稍停留。

 

当阿不思终于从浴室出来时发现盖勒特已经端正地躺在他的床上了，双手交叠，眼睛盯着他每天都第一眼见到的耶稣雕像，配着他一身典型的“黑魔王”装束让人有些微妙的仪式感。

阿不思走到床边坐下，俯身，轻轻地靠在格林德沃的怀里。

耶稣为众生受难，直到最后一刻也坚定本心。但是他呢？怀揣着不甚坚定的理想，念诵着冠冕堂皇的教义，一脚踏入了权力与欲望的沼泽，眼见着自己被一点一点浸染，再难脱身而出。

他轻轻吻上了格林德沃的嘴唇。

格林德沃猛地翻身将他压在身下，狠狠蹂躏着他的唇瓣，从战争中磨出了老茧的大手也伸进敞开的浴袍内不住揉捏，嘴里一声一声唤着他的名字。

阿不思用力挺着身子回应他，伸出指尖一点点挑开格林德沃身上繁复的衣扣。虽说是在解对方的衣扣，却更像是在献出自己。

但耶稣在上，这实在是太难了，格林德沃的衣服可不是他在这种情况下能快速解开的。身上那人也失去了耐心，用力将他的浴袍剥开扔到一旁，抓住他的两只手腕压到腰后，逼迫他挺起胸膛，急切地吮了上去，噬咬着，碾磨着，不像是急不可耐的情人，倒像是争夺食物的孩子。

饱胀带着酥麻从一侧的乳尖爆发，阿不思瑟缩着想要逃离这折磨，却因为双手被锢无法挣动，反而是一挺一挺地将自己送入了对方之口。强烈的刺激使他被誉为上帝存在的般的蓝色的双眸也渐渐泛起一层薄雾，精美的头颅失神地倒在枕头上喘息。

格林德沃终于尝够了他的殷红，一路细细碎碎地从胸膛往上亲吻舔呧，吻过他不住起伏的喉结，下巴上浅浅的沟壑，强硬地抵开他地双唇，强势劫掠着，阿不思几乎被他堵住了呼吸，渴求着空气却被更深地侵入，能做的只有张开双臂牢牢拥上格林德沃的脖颈，祈求帝王赐予一点怜惜。

“阿尔...”格林德沃稍稍退出，在两人的唇齿交错间唤着他的名字，似是情深无比，缠绵悱恻，手上却毫不迟疑地打开了他的大腿，往那隐秘的穴口探入了一个指尖，仅仅只有这一点点就触碰到了难以想象的温暖与细腻。

阿不思倏尔一缩，逃离了那一点干涩的疼痛，双腿夹紧了格林德沃的腰，手上轻轻揪了揪他半长不短的银发，贴着格林德沃的颈侧小声祈求：“盖尔...还没有...."

格林德沃许久不曾见过这般依恋他的阿不思了，满足感一下子就像涨潮一般填满了他的心底，充实得几乎要溢出来。他庆幸自己向来考虑周全，得以地从口袋里掏出一只精致小盒子，在昏黄的灯光下泛着朦胧的金属光泽。格林德沃轻轻一拧就将那特地做成了玫瑰花形状的盖子揭了下来，伸出手指沾上许多，送入那让他魂牵梦绕的小口。

即使有了充足的润滑，外物的侵入还是让阿不思感觉自己的甬道被细细地撕裂开，不过他马上就顾不上那许多了，格林德沃在最初的试探后就迫不及待地开始了抽送，狭小的穴道被高速摩擦着，而那恶劣的手指每次都要堪堪擦过那一点，断断续续带来甘美的酸涩。阿不思难耐地收缩着玫瑰色的穴口，不知是想抗拒还是挽留。

许久未被使用过的地方很快就在格林德沃的进攻下投降了，它颤抖着变得十分湿润柔软，格林德沃又深入了几根手指，满意地感受一番后便握着自己的粗大挺了进去。身下动人的玫瑰终于为了自己而绽放。

阿不思在对方挺进来的瞬间呼吸一滞，不适宜的地方被强行开拓给他带来了极大的痛楚。但格林德沃缓慢而坚定地推进着，丝毫没有停下来的意思，阿不思只能逼迫自己放松，努力吞吃着对方的欲望，在细嫩的臀尖终于触碰到对方时他紧张而小小地松了一口气。

格林德沃几乎要被这缎子一般细腻的质感逼疯了，待到阿不思稍稍回神了便大力抽送起来，再一次将圣洁之人拉下欲望的深渊。他在阿不思有别于少年的丰腴又匀称的身子上肆意地揉捏着，享受那极具饱满与弹性的手感。是这几十年来所有成就都无法给他带来的快感，是拥有阿不思的快感。阿不思被他笼罩，为他绽放，为他痴狂，这是多么令他欢愉的场景！格林德沃感觉自己的茎身又涨大了几分，在身下人因过于强烈的快感而本能的抗拒中狠狠地撞进了他的身体，反复碾磨着进入了更深的内里，阿不思被他的顶弄挤出了一声尖叫，虽然很快就被吞咽下去，但他的头颅忍不住高高扬起，握住他肩膀的指尖也不住打颤。

“Holy father，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”一个年迈而慈祥的声音突然从门口响起。

阿不思猛地一惊，格林德沃感觉吃住自己的小口也蓦地收缩，激得他差点缴械投降，为此他掐着阿不思的腰又用力挺了几下。

阿不思这回真的像是要哭出来了，他那张还透红的脸庞沾满了情欲的痕迹，但他用尽全力让自己的声音不那么变调而颤抖：“没事的约翰，我不小心碰到了桌子，别担心，快回去休息吧....唔...”

“真的没有问题吗？holy father？你听起来不太好。”

“没问题的...嗯......我困了，准备休息了......."

“好吧，祝您好梦。”

听到门外离去的脚步声阿不思终于松了一口气，整个人瘫软下来，被格林德沃抬高了屁股疯狂操干，再也无力抵抗。

“阿不思...阿尔.....”格林德沃的脑袋贴到了他的颈侧，抓住他臀肉的手也更加用力了几分，阿不思感觉自己就要被揉碎，埋入对方的骨血之中了。粗大的阴茎依然在疯狂动作着，阿不思彻底陷入了对方织就的欲望之网，被千百根柔软粘稠的细丝死死缠住，一丝一毫都无法挣脱。终于，在一刹那，重重丝网破开，花穴紧紧绞住插入其中的巨物，在酸涩与甘美中冲到了顶峰。

 

浑身无力的阿不思被格林德沃卡在腿间搂在怀里，两人之间的气氛一时间有些沉默。格林德沃有一下没一下地抚摸他的肩头，盘算着怎么才能让这人再次全心全意地和他站在一起，而这次两人之间再也没有阻碍了。

沉默中却是邓布利多先开了口，他沉浸在这不该有的温暖中，无可奈何地说到：“盖勒特，你这次来是想得到什么呢？”

“我已经不可能和你在一起了。”

格林德沃觉得自己不太能理解邓布利多嘴里吐出的句子：“阿尔，你不愿意和我在一起了么？”他在今日分明地感受到了阿尔对他从未熄灭地热情，那丝毫不亚于他的急切。

“当然不是，但目前的状况你也很清楚，天主教教宗可不能和一个皇帝...一个男人，甚至是一个人，对于我来说都...”

“阿尔，你觉得这些是问题吗？”格林德沃忍不住打断他的话，”你是一位教宗......是教皇*，而我同样是一位皇帝，一位即将统领世界的皇帝，我们将是世界上权力最大的两个人，这些问题怎么可能约束我们？“

“盖勒特？！“邓布利多突然惊觉，”你想统领世界？当年说的...”

“当然，愚民虽然低贱无能，但在贵族的指挥下并不是毫无价值，贵族统治愚民，而我将统领贵族，成为最顶端的掌舵者，保证航线的准确无误。而你...我的阿尔...”说到这里格林德沃忍不住将阿不思抱紧了些，“你将成为唯一能与我并肩之人...我的皇后..."

阿不思猛地挣开格林德沃的怀抱坐立起来，凝重地看着他，眼睛里的蓝色纯粹得仿佛要滴下来：“盖勒特，你该知道不是这样子的。”邓布利多顿了顿，“平民里秉性善良，才华横溢者不在少数，而贵族里的寄生虫同样繁多。”

格林德沃看着表情极度认真的阿不思，这才意识到他们之间的时光真真切切已经流走了二十多年，这是一道不可逾越的鸿沟，而他们已然踏上了被豁开的两条迥异之路。他突然又想起引领他找到阿不思的那封信：

阿不思·邓布利多是天主教会有史以来最年轻的教宗。他美丽，温柔，善良，并且非常关心那些生活艰难的平民，这对于一个旧贵族出身的人来说十分难得。

“在这个除旧迎新的特殊时代，我们相信伟大的庇护十三世教宗邓布利多将带领我们以一种更平和的方式走向新的道路。”凝视着那双深邃却纯粹依旧的眸子，格林德沃低低地念出了信中那人笔下的最后一句。

他不喜欢阿不思现在这般与他对峙的动作，于是伸手搂住他笔挺的腰肢拉向自己，让那丰腴柔软的大腿分开，跨坐在自己腰间，一字一字地缓慢说到：“你不觉得可笑么，阿不思，难道你忘了是谁害得你饱受磨难？放任平民侵占世界，我的帕西瓦尔侯爵大人，是什么让你忘记了仇恨，忘记了残酷的现实？难道又是那个低贱的懦弱的老修女？她都死了这么多年了还是比我更重要吗！”

“够了！”邓布利多眉间终于染上了怒色，“玛丽修女不低贱也从不懦弱，她所拥有的力量远比你我更加强大。我反对你也不是因为她比你更重要，而是因为她是对的，而你...”

“而我是错的。”格林德沃突然贴近阿不思的脸，帮他说完了接下来的话。沉默中，他蜻蜓点水般触碰了一下阿不思饱满诱人的嘴唇，看着它微微的颤抖，接着又碰了一下，终于还是深深地吻了上去。

唇齿相缠的倒错之间，阿不思被他端端正正地放置在了床上，如果忽略身下的狼藉和雪白饱满的私处被他揉捏吮吸出的青紫痕迹莫约和他平时入睡前的姿势差不多罢。格林德沃跃上了窗沿，最后回头深深地看了他一眼。

邓布利多看着格林德沃纵身离去的场景，许久未曾翻阅的记忆从蒙灰的角落里缓缓开启：

那是比他现在还年轻不少的玛丽修女，她虚弱的靠在床上，窗子里照进来柔柔的光，那双眼睛在阅过无数之后依然盛满了温情与希望，她说：”阿不思，快去和格林德沃先生和好吧。“

你们还这么年轻，哪有那么多对与错呢？


End file.
